


Ordinary Day

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another Sunday in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop_bingo [prompt: cuddling during power outage]. It's my first attempt to write Doctor and Rose and some het smut. So excuse me if it sucks.

Rose tries to stretch her arms up, but something is restraining her movements. She tries again and another pair of arms pulls her closer to the body behind her.

"Don't move," the Doctor says, his warm breath against her ear. The familiar tickling makes her giggle; at the same time it makes her heartbeat increase.

"What's wrong?" she asks, turning to face the Doctor and curling up against his body.

"The power is out and it's so cold, Rose," he says, pressing her face into his chest and putting his hands around her waist. She can see through the window of their bedroom that it's still night.

With the sound of his heart beating against her ear and his breath touching her skin, Rose goes back to sleep.

–

Rose wakes up for the second time when she feels her earlobe being sucked. During her sleep, they returned to their cuddling position. She rather approves of this. It's good to feel his solid front against her back, his arms around her waist and his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"'What're you doing?" she asks, not feeling fully awake for what he obviously wants to do.

"Warming you up," he answers, putting one of his hands inside her shirt and the other inside her pants, looking for the edge of her knickers. Easily, his hand slides inside and with few attempts he finds her clit. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his fingertips rubbing and pressing her clit while the other hand gently massages her breast. Rose sighs in pleasure, but feels a little guilty when she feels his erection poking her bum.

"Doctor?" she calls him, still with closed eyes.

"Yeah, love?"

She smiles when she hears the endearment. Sometimes she still thinks it's weird hearing him calling her anything other than Rose, but he reserves those things for when they are in bed, so it's okay.

"Too tired for this," she mumbles against his mouth when he tries to kiss her. She feels his laugh shaking his body.

"Let me do the hard job, mm?" he replies, rubbing his penis on her bum while his face rests on her cheek. She chuckles and opens her eyes for a moment just to see his expression, but the only thing she can see is his hair. If she wasn't feeling so tired, she would have a fantastic retort about his cheekiness.

She lets a little moan out of her mouth when the Doctor pushes his fingers inside her entrance. The in and out movements causing the sensation of heat spreading inside her, making Rose a little breathless. When the Doctor pulls out, she makes a frustrated sound. He let the hand that was massaging her breast slide and he briefly caresses her waist before he shoves her pants and knickers to her ankles.

"Shh," he shushes her, petting her hair. "Lie on your front and spread your legs for me".

Rose does what he asks, closing her eyes again when she presses her head into her pillow. She relaxes when she feels the Doctor's hand caressing her back and, with the help of his hands, he aligns their bodies together. Rose feels his fingertips sliding into her from behind, making her gasp. It feels deeper than what he usually does. He increases his movements, making her moan aloud. He stops suddenly and pulls out his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his erection. Rose sighs in pleasure when she feels his penis moving into her. One of his hands grabs her hair while he kisses her neck and the other helps him to guide his thrusts into her.

Rose knows the Doctor is going slow because of her. He usually thrusts hard and fast, but right now his movements are slow and sort of languorous, like he's trying to meet her own mood. She loves how he fills her and how he manages to hit every spot that makes her shudder in pleasure. He feels so good inside her and she knows he thinks the same about her, if the way he's reacting is any indication. His groans in her ear increase and, when he sinks his nails in her skin, she knows with his thrust that he's coming.

She sighs, trying to let go and enjoy the warm feeling all over her body combined with the pleasure his orgasm offered her, but she can't. She gets frustrated because she's so tired that she isn't relaxed enough to come. The Doctor is the most attentive lover she's ever had, always making sure she comes and is happy and sated after he shags her, but today not even he can make her come.

Rose nudges him to make him move from her back, but he catches her elbow and entwines their hands together.

"You didn't reach orgasm," he says and she can hear the disappointment in his voice. She feels a little bad for him and his ego, but she knows it's pointless to deny him. So she makes an impartial sound into her pillow, to give him a hint that she wants to sleep and not discuss her lack of orgasm. She knows he won't let it go.

"Rose?" he pokes her. She sighs aloud and turns to him. She almost smiles when she sees his flushed and sweaty face, his glistening mouth and wide eyes staring at her. He's the very picture of a man who has just been shagged. She can see he's also a little disappointed and uncertain.

"Doctor, it's okay." He opens his mouth, but Rose silences him with her fingers. "No, really, it is. I'm tired. I can't relax enough to come; a woman doesn't need to come every time she shags. Sex is different for a woman, okay? Let's sleep, okay? I want to sleep and, after what we did, you want to too. So, budge over and sleep now." He makes room for her and waits for her to put the knickers and pants back on, letting her curl up against him.

He can be a fantastic shag, but the best thing he can really do is hug her. No one can make her so comfortable and happy in an embrace like the Doctor.

The last thing she remembers before she goes back to sleep is his lips in her forehead.

–

The third time she wakes up, she finds the Doctor watching her.

"Creepy," she tells him, petting his hair. He grins at her and kisses her nose.

"Beautiful," he replies. She gives him a lazy smile and reaches for his hand. She notices it's already morning and the curtains are closed. Good, she thinks. She can enjoy more time in their bed.

Her eyes are closed again before she can ask the Doctor to stop watching her while she sleeps.

It's pointless, anyway.

–

The fourth time she wakes up with the Doctor poking her. She groans out loud and turns her back to him.

"Come on, Rose! It's ten in the morning. You've had ten full hours of sleep! Wake up already!" he says impatiently. She turns around and glares at him. When he opens his mouth again, she hits him with his own pillow. He makes a wounded sound, but doesn't say anything.

She sighs, frustrated, and goes back to sleep.

–

Rose stretches her arms up, the feeling of being awake finally coming to her. She opens her eyes, but the Doctor isn't there with her. She can hear the sound of typing coming from the living room, making her smile.

She gets up and walks into the room. She tries to watch him quietly, but he notices her. He gives her a big smile and, before she knows it, she is already beside him and he's pushing her to sit on his lap.

She snuggles against him and she smiles when she feels his fast heartbeat against her ear. She kisses his chest and looks at him.

"'ello," he says.

"Hello," she replies with a smile. He looks at her, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"So, what do you want today?" he asks her, distractedly.

You, always you, Rose thinks. She bites her lips, avoiding having to say the obvious answer out loud.

She kisses him, instead.


End file.
